Indiscretions
by kdkaine
Summary: Sometimes things happen without us even realizing it. Secrets have a way of coming to light, and some things, once broken, can't be fixed no matter how hard we try...
1. Chapter 1

Indiscretions

By kdkaine

Farscape belongs to Henson and Co.  
Setting: Anytime after PKW  
Rating: NC-17

"Frell!"

She lets the sheet fall from her naked body as she sits up, covered in sweat and other bodily fluids from the last few arns activities. She arches her back and stretches, the familiar, satisfied ache between her thighs protest any movement as she turns to sit on the edge of the bed.

She looks over at the sleeping face of her latest lover and wonders how it came to be this way. Every commerce planet they stop at, it's always the same, she comes down on the pretense of looking for supplies, and invariably ends up looking for something else.

Hot, fast frells in dingy hotel rooms, almost as satisfying as the encounters of her youth, a few arns of pleasure with a willing male whose face or name she will not remember by the time she returns to Moya.

She can't remember what caused her to seek out these illicit encounters, but the pain of D'Argo's death and the emptiness it left affected them all differently, and she knows of no other way to deal with the grief that is choking her. After the first time she swore she would never do it again, consumed by the guilt of betraying her love once again, but once she started she found that she could not stop.

As she stands to make her way to the bathing alcove, the evidence of her indiscretion begins to trickle down the inside of her thighs, and she knows it cannot last forever. Sooner or later she will be discovered, and she shudders to think about what will happen then.

"Are you leaving?"

She starts as hands cup her breasts from behind and closes her eyes as her companion begins sucking on her neck. "I have to go; my shipmates will be looking for me soon."

He turns her around and lifts her up, pinning her to the shower wall and she can feel his need as he enters her again. "They can wait a little longer." He says as he begins to thrust in and out of her aching sex.

She closes her eyes as she surrenders to his passion, and is soon overwhelmed by her own. After they have both climaxed, he leaves her to her cleaning, and soon she is dressed and making her way back to the transport pod.

As she flies back to Moya, she realizes that it's almost time to feed the baby, she never meant to stay so long, but she has a transport full of supplies, and she hopes that will keep John and the others from wondering about the delay.

End

*Authors Note: Please don't kill me! It just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I broke down and wrote it.


	2. Chapter 2

Farscape belongs to Henson and Co.  
Setting: Anytime after PKW  
Rating: NC-17

Indiscretions Part 2

By kdkaine

Aeryn rolled over on her side to look into the face of her husband, and was again assaulted by the guilt of what she has done to him again. Moving quietly so as not to disturb him, she stands up and dresses in the previous days clothes before exiting their quarters.

The guilt is with her at all times now, which just fuels the fires of this dark something that has her ensnared as well as any trap ever had. In the two weekens since they left the commerce planet, she has been trying to justify it all in her mind, trying to fathom some reason why she has done this.

"How can I justify the repeated betrayal of the only love of my life?" She whispers, tears running down her cheeks.

Her shoulders slump in defeat as she can find no answer. She can only hope that she finds the solution to whatever has been damaged inside her before it destroys her, and, most importantly, before it destroys John.

Yet even as these thoughts cross her mind, her feet still travel the same route she has traveled every night for the past 10 sleep cycles. As usual, the cell door is open, although the privacy curtain is closed. She pauses, and thinks once again of the man who holds her heart sleeping back in their quarters, who loves her more than his own life.

She turns, ready to finish the sleep cycle in her husbands' arms, when the voice of Moya's newest passenger whispers out of the dark room.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming tonight."

Strong hands caress her arms as they pull her through the doorway and turn her to face their owner. She looks up into the dark brown eyes and unconsciously licks her bottom lip with her tongue, immediately catching the attention of the man before her.

Cool lips claim her own in a demanding kiss as his hands find their way beneath her shirt to cup her breasts, thumbs flicking over her hardened nipples, the bulge in his crotch rubbing tantalizingly against her dripping sex.

"We cannot do this, it's wrong." She pants breathlessly as she pushes against his firm chest, trying to salvage whatever is left of her control and save her from herself.

He lets her go and walks over to the bed, seemingly unaware of his own nakedness as he lies with his hands behind his head, his member straining towards the ceiling.

"Go then, if it's so wrong, for me, nothing has changed. I am still the same man I was when we were assassins; you are still the same woman who slept in my bed every night."

Waving one hand towards the door, he shrugs his shoulders. "We are good together Aeryn, no matter how much you might wish to deny it."

She looks at him for a long silent moment before slowly turning and making her way to the door. She stops, closes her eyes, and palms the cell door closed.

"Yes Lechna" She says as she heads back toward the bed, shedding her clothes along the way, "We are good together."

He grins as he watcher her naked body come closer, then pulls her down on top of him before he rolls them over. Looking into her eyes, he watches her passion consume her as he enters her, then closes his own eyes as he begins to thrust deeply inside her tight passage.

And somewhere within the great leviathan Moya, a lone tear trickles down the cheek of a heartbroken man as he numbly strokes his fingers over the cool sheets that not so long ago held his wife's body...

END


	3. Chapter 3

Farscape belongs to Henson and Co.  
Setting: Anytime after PKW  
Rating: NC-17

Indiscretions Part 3

By kdkaine

Their quarters are dark when Aeryn returns, and she lets out a brief sigh of relief that she will not have to face John for a few more arns, but as she makes her way towards the bed, she feels a tightness in her stomach at the sight of the empty bed, the covers strewn onto the floor in a heap.

"Where were you?"

Aeryn nearly jumps out of her own skin as the roughly whispered voice echoes out of the shadows behind her. She turns, and can just make out the form of her husband sitting on the floor in the corner beside the entrance to their quarters, propped up against the wall like some broken child's toy. Something snaps inside her, and she realizes that the end has finally come.

She slowly makes her way over to him, desperate to offer any comfort she can, knowing it is futile, when he abruptly stands, shoulders past her before roughly running his hands down his face and collapsing onto the edge of their bed, just staring at her with a look of such agony and betrayal that she can no longer bear to look at him.

"Do you realize what you've done Aeryn?" he spits at her, his voice cracking with restrained rage and despair. "Not only to me, but to us, TO OUR SON! Do you KNOW WHAT YOU"VE DONE!"

Right in her face, backing her into the wall, giving her no room, no quarter, no way to escape the terrible pain radiating from him, a pain she feels digging deeper and deeper into her soul until finally, the deep emptiness she has felt ever since the end of the war dissipates, leaving her staring at her husband in acute horror as the full realization of her actions finally take hold.

*Cholak what's happened to me? How did I let myself come to this?* She thinks desperately as she watches John begin to crumble in on himself. Reaching out a trembling hand, she tries to caress the side of his face, only to have her hand batted away viciously as he backs away from her.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" he snaps, backing away from her until he trips over a chair, arms flailing in the air as he lands flat on his back, the breath forced from his lungs from the impact with the floor.

"JOHN!" Crying out, Aeryn rushes to her husband's side, attempting to assess him for damage as well as help him to his feet, but John shoves her away from him, telling her with his eyes that he will accept no help from her.

She crouches down in front of him, watching helplessly, desperately wanting to hold him. The thought that she might never be able to again is like a dagger in her heart. "John please" The tears come then, leaving her frantically trying to regain control of her emotions, her training leaving her woefully unprepared for this confrontation.

John sits there dispassionately watching the breakdown of the woman he loves, feeling as if he is seeing everything through an emotionless haze; he knows it's for the best, if he were to let his emotions run free right now he might very well go insane. He has no idea of what to do or where to go from here, the only thing he can think of right now is one question. One burning question that will make or break their marriage, and quite possibly his sanity as well.

"Why?"

It is so soft that she barely hears it over the sound of her own hitching breath. She raises tear-stained eyes to her husband to find him watching her intently, seemingly void of any emotion, and feels her heart fill with dread.

"I…I don't really know" she sighs and shakes her head, trying to get her thoughts in order before she continues. "After the war, Chiana and Rygel left, leaving just you, me, and the baby with Moya and Pilot. At first, everything was wonderful, we were at peace. No more running, no more hiding."

Aeryn's voice breaks and she looks away, fresh tears running down her face. "But after a while, I started to feel this emptiness inside of me, and no matter what I did, it would not go away, and you were so happy, finally, after everything we had gone through, and I couldn't bear to burden you with something that you could do nothing about"

John shook his head sadly "You could have come to me Aeryn, we're a family now, and that's what families do, help and support each other when something goes wrong, we could have talked it out and found out what the problem was."

"I know" Aeryn said, looking down at her hands shifting restlessly in her lap. "But at the time, I was suffocating and I couldn't figure out why or what to do about it. I was going crazy, and then one day, we were on a commerce planet, and you had gone back to Moya because D'Argo was fussy…"

Her voice growing more edgy, Aeryn stands up and begins to pace the room, John just sits and watches her, waiting for her to finish whatever it is she has to say.

"I decided to get a fillip nectar from the local drinking establishment…" She finally continues, voice subdued as she recounts the sordid detail of each and every one of her indiscretions, finally ending with her encounters with Lechna that started the very first night after they rescued him from the wreckage of a marauder 10 solar days ago.

"…by the time I realized what I was doing it was already too late." Aeryn's voice is barely a whisper as she looks at John pleadingly. "I had no idea how to stop, or how to tell you what I had done, all the guilt….it all just kept feeding on each other in a tailspin that I couldn't pull myself out of."

John sighs and stands up, moving to the doorway without looking at her, and Aeryn feels her world crumbling to dust beneath her. "John?" her voice breaks on his name, ending in a tearful wail as he walks out of the room.

He wanders the corridors aimlessly, trying to figure out what to do, how could they continue their life together in the face of her betrayal? How was he going to be able to look at her, be around her day in and day out after everything she had done to him? He knew he would have to find a way to live with this mess, leaving was not an option. He had a son to raise after all, and no matter what she had done to him, John had never once considered trying to take their son away from her.

Rounding the corner to enter command, John was stopped short by the sight of the man standing in front of him. An all consuming rage enveloped him as he laid eyes on the man who dared to put his hands on his wife. John was beyond all reason as he bellowed and drove his shoulder into the lower part of the bastard's spine, taking them both over the table and onto the floor.

"You bastard!" John yelled as he came up in the mount position on top of the stunned Lechna, holding him by the neck with his left hand while he delivered punch after punch to the man's face with his right. "You….stay…away…from….my….WIFE!" Each word was punctuated by a vicious blow Lechna's jaw as the assassin tried to gain enough leverage to toss the enraged Human off of him.

Finally detecting an opening, Lechna shoved Crichton away from him, at the same time rolling backwards to come up in a crouch beside the table, where he eyed the Human warily while wiping blood from his nose and moth with the back of his hand

He smirked as he realized exactly why the Human was so enraged, and allowed a smug grin to cross his features as he got to his feet. "Wife? She didn't act very much like your wife when she was writhing in pleasure under me as I was frelling her brains out."

He moved around behind the table, keeping it between the two of them as he continued to taunt Crichton. "She must have been longing for a real man all this time; she has been in my bed every night for the past 10 solar days."

Lechna laughed at the glazed look on Crichton's face, but the laughter was cut short as Crichton snarled and launched himself over the table once again, but the assassin was ready this time, and rolled with the human's momentum, letting it carry them until they were in the right position for Lechna to send Crichton flying towards the entranceway with a kick from both feet into John's stomach.

Not giving his opponent any time to recover, Lechna was on his feet instantly, delivering a vicious running kick to Crichton's temple, driving his skull into the wall. Now with a clear advantage, Lechna continued to mercilessly deliver kicks to Crichton's head, which by now was bleeding profusely from numerous gashes from the assassin's heavy commando boots.

Pulling a small pulse pistol from his left boot, Lechna smiled as he stood over the prone body, pointing the gun at Crichton's head, he prepared to deliver the final blow when his head was yanked back and a commando blade was viciously thrust into his throat from behind.

Dropping the pistol, Lechna brought his hands up to his destroyed throat as he fell to his knees; blood already soaking the floor in front of him, his last sight was the enraged face of Aeryn Sun as she held her husband to body, cold eyes on Lechna as she watched him take his last breath.

A flash of light, and the cold blackness of space was illuminated by the swirling blue of a great wormhole, and the Galaxy trembled….

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Farscape belongs to Henson and Co.  
Setting: Anytime after PKW  
Rating: PG-13

Indiscretions Part 4

By kdkaine

"John, please…stay with me!"

Aeryn's plea trails off into a whisper as she holds the unconscious body of her husband close to her breast, hand stroking through his hair, heedless of the blood that continued to flow from his wounds.

Command was suddenly bathed in blue light as the wormhole began pulling Moya closer. Aeryn looked up towards the source of the light, her heart dropping into her stomach as she saw they were being pulled into the mouth of the wormhole.

"Pilot! Can Moya break free?" Reluctantly leaving John on the floor, Aeryn makes her way over to the command console as Pilot begins to frantically try to free Moya from whatever force is holding them captive.

"Moya is trying Officer Sun, but she cannot escape, it is as though something is dragging her towards the wormhole. She is very frightened." Aeryn's grip on the console tightens as the mouth of the wormhole grows closer, "All right Pilot, try and keep Moya calm. I'm going to…" But whatever Aeryn was going to say is interrupted by an agonizing scream from John.

Aeryn rushes back to her husband as John begins to tremble and thrash violently on the floor, his painful groans and whimpers continue, but he has yet to regain consciousness. Taking his still trembling body into her arms, Aeryn is alarmed as she realizes that he is covered in perspiration, "John! Can you hear me? Please…"

A flash of light, and then there is silence. Aeryn looks up to see that they are no longer on Moya, but in what appears to be an arctic wasteland. After making sure that John's condition is no worse, Aeryn looks around to assess the situation more completely.

"Time."

Aeryn turns sharply at the sound of the voice behind her, pulling her pulse pistol as she rises to her feet and pointing it at the being before her. He looks almost like an elderly Sebacean, but those empty eyes clearly mark him as something else, and Aeryn goes cold as she realizes that this is the creature that John called 'Einstein'.

"Time."

He makes no threatening move towards her, but Aeryn knows that something is wrong here, realizes that if she says or does the wrong thing, she and John are as good as dead. She slowly holsters her pulse pistol, recalling from what John told her of his previous encounter that her weapon is useless against this being.

"Time."

Aeryn shakes her head as Einstein continues to stare at her "I don't understand, why have you brought us here?" A moan from John brings her back to his side instantly, caressing his face as she tries in vain to keep her emotions in check. "Please" she looks up at Einstein from her kneeling position, "you have to send us back, I need to get him to a diagnosian…please." She bows her head as her tears break free of her control, ashamed to show weakness in front of an enemy.

"You have damaged him with your actions." Einstein kneels down in front of her, his empty eyes holding her against her will as he continues to speak. "He is important to the future of both our realms; you cannot be allowed to endanger that future."

As he rises, Aeryn stands to face him. "You have no right to judge me you frelling bastard! You and the rest of those frelling ancients have caused John nothing but pain by putting the frelling wormhole knowledge in his head."

There is a long moment of silence as Einstein stares at her, his empty gaze giving her no clue as to what may be going through the creatures mind. Finally, he looks away from her and down at the prone form of John, before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" Aeryn calls after the creature, her desperation evident in her voice. "Can you heal him?" she asks quietly as she looks back down at her husband. "I will do anything you want if you just save him!"

Einstein turns to regard her, and for a terrifying moment she is sure he will ignore her, but then he nods, and comes over to kneel before John, placing a hand on his head. Aeryn kneels down to watch as the wounds on John's head begin to close and the bruises begin to fade away. Just as she is about to take John's hand, his body disappears in a flash of light, and she is left looking at the indention his body made in the snow.

"What the frell?" she looks up at Einstein to find herself alone as the creature suddenly flash out of existence. "What the frell's going on! What have you done!" she shouts at the black sky as she stands and frantically begins searching for any trace of her husband.

"You agreed to pay any price for our help." The disembodied voice if Einstein is carried on the wind as she continues to search for John. "He exists to serve a higher purpose. He has always denied that, always refused us, but now you have helped make it possible."

"No" Aeryn whispered, "The price should have been mine alone." She looks up at the sky and yells furiously "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE ALONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Give him back, give him back" Sobbing, she drops to her knees as her legs are no longer able to support her, the grief and guilt that she has brought this on the man she loves is almost more than she can bear.

"He will return to you when he is ready. Go now, you do not belong here."

A flash of light, and Aeryn finds herself back on the floor in command and watches helplessly as the wormhole disappears…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Farscape belongs to Henson and Co.  
Setting: Anytime after PKW  
Rating: PG13

Indiscretions Part 5

By kdkaine

**Somewhere in time…**

John opened his eyes, surprised by the lack of pain in doing so, and sat up with a bad case of rattlers stirring in his gut.

"Aw hell." He spat disgustedly as he stood to face Einstein, who watched him without expression, those cold empty eyes seeing straight into his soul.

"Nice digs Tatu, doing a little renovating on Fantasy Island?" John says as he takes in the vast emptiness they are standing in. Nothing but the cold blackness of space, and winking in and out of existence all around them is wormhole after wormhole, in all shapes and sizes. He's never seen anything more beautiful.

Einstein waves his hand towards the panorama and says dispassionately. "You have been brought to our realm for your transformation." He turns to look at John and for the first time John can see something almost like anticipation in the alien's black eyes. "Now it is time for you to return to your realm and begin to fulfill the task for which you have been chosen."

John shakes his head, backing away from Einstein as he tries to get a grip on the situation. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's back this up and start at the beginning. What the hell's going on? And why am I here?"

He glares at Einstein, waiting for a reply, when all of a sudden he nearly collapses as the mother of all brain freezes slams into him. 'Jeez! What the hell's happening to me?' he thinks desperately before he is assaulted by memories and images that are not his own.

"Aeryn! Oh baby you didn't!" He whispers brokenly before collapsing into unconsciousness….

The next time John wakes it is with the dreaded knowledge that nothing in his life will ever be the same again. All he ever wanted was to love his wife and watch his son grow up, now he may never get the chance.

"You will be returned to your mate and child after you have been prepared for the task that awaits you."

John looks up to see Einstein sitting across from him, watching him like a dog watches a bone. They stay that way for a time, each watching the other, both seeming to share in some otherworldly connection that John can't explain. Finally Einstein stands, and reaches down for John's arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Let's cut to the chase" John says as he slumps his shoulders in defeat, "What have you done to me and what do you want?" He raises his head and looks the other dead in the eye, waiting for the world to fall out from under him.

Einstein nods in acquiescence and places his hands behind his back, like an old English professor about to give a lecture. "We have given you all the wormhole knowledge that we possess. You will become our guardian in your realm, you will stop aggressive species from obtaining wormhole knowledge, and you will restore any reality that has suffered damage from unskilled wanderings."

"And just how the hell do you expect me to do any of that and not have my ass shot off when every Tom, Dick, and Scorpy comes after me for what's in my head!" John shouts as he curls his hand around Winona, wishing he could just shoot the frelling bastard and be done with it.

Einstein continues to watch John rant for a few more microts before finally continuing. "We have taken steps to make sure that no aggressive species will be able to extract any wormhole knowledge in your brain."

Something in the way he said that made the rattlers in John's stomach start doing cartwheels. "Steps? What kind of steps? Just what the hell did you do to me?" he asks as he turns and begins pacing, trying to calm his nerves and get himself back under control.

"We have integrated your genetic code with that of our own, allowing you to become a hybrid species of our race." Einstein says flatly, "This will allow you to use some of our abilities, as well as make your mind resistant to any type of probing."

John is on him in an instant, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit and getting right into his impassive face. "You bastard! Who gave you the right to frell with other people like this! Why don't you solve your own damn problems and leave the rest of us in peace!"

Shoving him away, because he knows he can't hurt him anyway, John clutches both hands into his hair and shouts his anger into the void before closing his eyes dejectedly, before hanging his head under the weight of his weary burden.

Perhaps wanting to offer the human a little consolation, Einstein comes to stand behind him, resting his hand on John's shoulder. "It is time for you to return, your life expectancy has been increased to that of your mate. At the end of your life we will release you from your obligation."

A flash, and time marches on….

**Moya, 3 monens later….**

Aeryn sits, feeding her son and looking at the stars, not really seeing them, waiting. Waiting for the wormhole. Waiting for her life. For the past three monens it seems like that's all she's done.

D'Argo gurgles and waves his tiny fist, as if indignant that his mother could possibly dare to ignore him. Aeryn looks down at this little person, this perfect combination of herself and John, and not for the first time she wonders if this is all that she will have left of her husband.

"Hush, my little one. Shhh" Aeryn coos as the baby begins to whimper, cradling the child beneath her chin as she begins to sway about, humming softly the lullaby that John taught her once when their son was only a few days old. After the baby was asleep, Aeryn tucked him into her bed and softly stroked his head, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Oh my son," She sniffs as her tears finally begin to run down her cheeks, "I love you and your father so much, and I am _so_sorry for what I have done to you both." Aeryn drops to her knees and places her head on the bed beside D'Argo, her hand continually caressing her son's head.

"Your father is the bravest, kindest man I have ever known, and he loves you more than his own life, and I know that if he could…." Aeryn's voice breaks on a sob and she buries her face into the bedding for a few microts before she is able to continue. "If he could, he would be here holding you right now, and I'm sorry because of my mistakes, that the both of you are paying the price."

After long microts, Aeryn stands up and makes her way toward the bathing alcove, mind still in turmoil her recent discovery on the last commerce planet they past. D'Argo had been ill, and she had not been feeling particularly well herself. So Aeryn had reluctantly had Pilot search for any planets nearby where they could find a diagnosian.

As it turned out, D'Argo had come down with a common newborn ailment that was easily treated. It was her own diagnosis that was causing her so much anguish and heartache….she was pregnant.

Stepping under the spray of water, Aeryn felt the hopelessness settle in on her again, how was she ever going to tell John? She didn't even know who the father was. As luck would have it, the diagnosian didn't have the equipment necessary to tell her who the father was, and to make matters worse, this was an active pregnancy. For whatever reason, the fetus was not placed in stasis, and that had been the cause of her symptoms.

Aeryn hung her head, how could she expect John to take care of another man's child? How could she burden him with the constant reminder of her unfaithfulness? That is why she made this decision, because she didn't want to hurt him any more than she already had.

She clasped the injector tightly in her hand. The diagnosian had said that the serum would begin to work almost immediately, and that there should be only a minimal amount of pain involved. Closing her eyes, Aeryn held the injector to her neck and felt the burning sensation of the serum rushing through her veins.

She would make sure that John never found out about this, because she knew it would destroy him. This was the price she would pay for her indiscretions, and she would do so alone. Curling up on the shower floor, she waited for her unborn child to die…

To be concluded!


	6. Chapter 6

Farscape belongs to Henson and Co.  
Setting: Anytime after PKW  
Rating: PG

Indiscretions Part 6

By kdkaine

Moya – 1 cycle later…

Aeryn opened her eyes and savored the delicious sight of her mate lying next to her in bed. She shivered from the pleasurable feel of his warm body curled around hers, of his strong arms holding her tightly. It had been a miracle when he had returned to her. Just when she was at her lowest point in life.

For monens she had walked the empty halls of Moya in a daze, her husband missing, maybe dead, their marriage possibly destroyed by her foolish actions. Her grief over what she had done to her unborn child had almost engulfed her. It had seemed at the time that her life was falling apart around her, the only thing keeping her from just giving up and dying was the fact that her son needed her.

It was a shock when he returned to Moya, and she had almost killed him on the spot, fearing some kind of deception designed to capture her son. She had given up hope of ever seeing him again, but the way he looked at her, that soft way he said her name, she knew that he was real. She had collapsed in his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"It's you! It's really you! I never thought I would see you again!" She had cried, overcome with emotion and the feeling of being held in his arms again.

"Shh baby, shh I'm here, I'm here."

He had held her, done his best to comfort her, and after she had composed herself she had taken his hand and dragged him back to her quarters, intent on showing him just how much she had missed him.

But another need arose in her as they crossed the threshold of the room and she heard D'Argo mewling in his crib. She picked him up and laid him in his father's arms, and watched as he looked down on the baby with amazement before looking back at her with his heart in his eyes.

And she knew then that her life was complete, she would do anything, would kill anyone to keep this man safe, to make sure that her child had a father. It struck her again how much she loved this man more than any other man she had ever known, even more than the other. She had loved the other with her entire being and would always treasure the memories they shared, but she shared a child with this man, and her love for the both of them was all encompassing.

After letting father and son get acquainted, she had put the baby back in his crib for the night. She had walked back to the bed shedding her clothes and spent the rest of the sleep cycle rediscovering how to make him moan in agonizing ecstasy.

Aeryn was brought back to the present by the shifting of her mate as he rolled onto his back. She stroked her fingers through his hair as she thought about all they had shared in the five monens he had been back. He had helped her get over her guilt of her indiscretions, and of the death of her unborn child. Now they were a family, only concerned with raising their son.

"Commander, Officer Sun, Moya has detected a wormhole opening very near our location."

Pilot's voice sounded over the comms just as her love's body tensed as he was awoken by the siren call of the wormhole.

"We're on our way Pilot" Aeryn said softly as she looked into the blue eyes of her mate, and she knew that after today things would never be the same.

"He's come back" John whispered as he looked down at Aeryn, running a finger up her bare back. Aeryn closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. Then she seemed to compose herself and opened her eyes, looking at her lover and tracing the scar over his brow with one finger.

"I know. I have to be there to see him. This will destroy him, and it's my fault."

John held her tightly as she began to cry for the pain she is about to inflict on her husband.

"No baby, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I should have never come back. I should have just stayed dead."

"He has just appeared on command and is asking for you Aeryn."

Pilot's voice carried a note of sympathy in it that Aeryn appreciated. She got dressed and waited for John to join her before they both set out for command…

Somewhere in time…

Einstein watched the drama unfold with his usual lack of emotion. Reanimating the other John Crichton was a major drain on what little power the ancients had left, but it was necessary to provide the guardian with the motivation to leave his wife and child. Within a weeken the guardian will leave Moya and begin down the path to his destiny.

The other John Crichton will keep Aeryn Sun blinded to the truth for at least another cycle before his power is drained completely. But by the time she discovers that he was nothing more than an artificial consciousness, it will be too late.

As the guardian disappeared from Moya in a flash of swirling blue, Einstein almost smiled. His task was complete; the time of the guardian was at hand…

End


End file.
